


I Will Not Be Owned

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Category: Mr Robot
Genre: Aromantic Tyrell, Autistic Elliot, BDSM, Biting, Dominant Tyrell, Gay Tyrell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Submissive Elliot, Trans Elliot Alderson, aromantic elliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: Tyrell hits, ties up and fucks Elliot. All the time thinking he's the one with the power.





	

Elliot stuck his hand into his pocket and hung up his phone without even looking at who was ringing - it was Tyrell. He'd set his phone to vibrate differently when he rang - the continuous vibration annoyed him which is why he chose it. This way he did anything to make it stop and didn't feel guilty when he stopped it. He wanted Tyrell to know he didn't want to talk to him even though it just made him angrier. He looked at the pavement and continued walking back to his apartment, his backpack was starting to hurt his shoulders. There was a knot in between his shoulder blades that Angela insisted was because of his posture at the computer. She was probably right. When he got to his building and went up to his place he found that the door was already open and he knew what that meant before he walked in. Tyrell was there, this was going to be awkward.   
  
"Bonsoir, Elliot," Tyrell said from his sofa, a smile in his eyes but a crease between his eyebrows. He was both happy to see Elliot and angry that he had been ignored. He'd have to find a way to deal with that.   
  
"Tyrell," Elliot stammered. Putting his bag down next to the desk that held his computer, easily the most valuable thing in the room. Literally and figuratively. Tyrell stood up and walked towards the young man before him, they were stood so close together Elliot became nervous. Tyrell was almost touching him and he wanted to recoil but he couldn't. He was just frozen into place waiting for what Tyrell had to say.   
  
"You ignored me," Tyrell said quietly, leaning in towards Elliot, not quite touching him but the breath against his ear still made Elliot flinch.   
  
"I was busy," Elliot lied, and quite badly at that.   
  
"Doing what?" The sinister man in front of him knew he was lying and was just toying with him. "I thought so," Tyrell finished smugly not even giving Elliot a chance to speak. Suddenly, before the young man could recoil Tyrell grabbed his shoulders and span him around, forcing him front first against the door. Suddenly, Elliot felt teeth nipping into his ear and something hard pressing into his lower back.  
  
"Tyrell, what the fuck are you doing?!" Elliot said, voice strained and sounding like he had intended to yell.   
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Tyrell said slowly and menacingly. Elliot gulped and shook his head, this is how it always was with them. Tyrell pushed, took, and tormented him whenever he wanted and in theory Elliot should hate it. He should hate Tyrell, he should hate being used like this and he should hate the way Tyrell touches him but... He didn't. Elliot enjoyed having this control over Tyrell. He liked that he could make him this crazy and that Elliot could stop it any time he liked. That was the thing about being submissive, it's you who has the control and power even if it doesn't look like it. Sometimes, even the dominant one can be tricked into think it's them. Elliot gasped when he felt Tyrell's hand run up the inside of his right thigh, as he heard a giggle from behind him.   
  
"Put your hands flat on the door," Tyrell commanded. Elliot obeyed instantly causing Tyrell to laugh again. After this he wrapped his arms around his submissive's waist and pulled him into him, he unzipped Elliot's black hoodie, removing it from Elliot's hands himself, not allowing him to move an inch. Tyrell pulled Elliot's t-shirt over his head, paused to pull his bare back against his own bare stomach and allowing Elliot's cold skin to touch Tyrell's warm one. He sunk his teeth into Elliot much harder than he did to his ear, so hard that he heard Elliot yell, at which point Tyrell bit him harder only to hear Elliot moan. He let go, chuckling at Elliot's disappointed whine. "Patience." Tyrell slipped his hands down Elliot's front and undid the button of his jeans, slipping his right hand down the front of his navy boxer shorts and pressing his hand into Elliot's cunt. He was treated to a gasp which caused him to start rubbing in circles through the thin fabric, Tyrell pressed his head into the crook of Elliot's neck and began to kiss gently as he listened to the moans in his ear. He heard Elliot getting close, his legs started to tremor and his eyes screwed shut as he whined. Suddenly Tyrell stopped, pulling his hand away from Elliot's cunt and let him writhe in frustration.  
  
"Tyrell you dick," Elliot growled, only to be treated to a laugh. Tyrell grabbed the young man's arms, pulled them behind him forcing Elliot's hand against the wall, held his wrists in one hard and pulled them up until he heard his screams of pain.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, baby," Tyrell teased. "Or you won't come at all." He pulled Elliot's arms up higher.   
  
"Fuck, fuck stop! I'm sorry!"   
  
"Promise to stop the backtalk, babe?"   
  
"Y-yes, yes I promise!" Tyrell pulled his arms up a  _tiny_ but higher, not quite high enough to break something but certainly enough to do some damage.   
  
"Sorry? What was that?"   
  
"Yes, yes, I promise, sir!" Elliot yelled as his eyes started stinging. Tyrell let go, and Elliot let out a relieved gasp. As the tears ran down his face, Tyrell turned him around and pulled him into his arms, he rested his chin on Elliot's head and stroked his hair.   
  
"Good boy, very good boy. It's okay," Tyrell crooned until Elliot stopped crying. Tyrell took a step back, made sure that Elliot was okay and shoved him back against the door. "Strip," Tyrell demanded, biting his lip for less than a second. There was a smile in Elliot's eyes even though his lips turned downwards, when this was over he could make Tyrell do whatever he wanted. Elliot, pulled down his boxer shorts and jeans quickly, kicking off his socks and shoes. Tyrell took a step back and looked his conquest up and down, gulping as he did so attempting to keep his breathing slow and steady. He had to make it look like he was taking his time, couldn't look to desperate. "Now, get on the bed."    
  
Tyrell smirked as he straddled the young man who was bound to his own bed with a thin, braided black rope. The young man struggled a little, pulling at the ties on his wrists and ankles causing them to burn a little as the wooden bed creaked. This is why Tyrell preferred to spend time here than at his own apartment, sure his place was nicer, bigger, more open and filled with signficantly more fine things... But his King Size bed with a black, leather headboard just didn't creak. It was a course a sign of it's value but he loved how every time the young man moved even slightly the bed protested. He loved how when he slammed his arsehole on the young man's cock the bed whined and he knew that despite what he said, the young man loved it too. Tyrell began to grind again the young man's stomach with his black hair falling in strands across his forehead.  
  
"E-Elliot," Tyrell moaned, pushing his hands into Elliot's pectorals and pinching his nipples. Tyrell twisted them both around, and grinned as he heard Elliot's swearing that had been muffled by Tyrell's underwear that he could taste at the back of his throat. Tyrell let go, and let his fingers trace the scars just underneath Elliot's pectorals, digging his nails into them and dragging them down to his navel. He did it just to watch Elliot's back arch, here his muffled yells and to see his eyes roll back. Tyrell looked into Elliot's wide eyes that for once managed to smile and not be quite so anxious, not that the look wasn't still there. He was still Elliot after all. Tyrell grabbed Elliot's jugular and felt his cock twitch as he heard a gasping whine. "I wonder, could I keep you like this? Would I be able to get a decent fuck out of you before you passed out or would I have to keep going? Because I would keep going," Tyrell said smoothly with a dark, sadistic edge to his voice. "I could watch your beautiful, unconscious body twitch as I beat and fuck you, Elliot, would that be something?" All Elliot could think was that Tyrell was a fucking psychopath, but he didn't say that. Not that he could anyway - what with a hand around his throat and boxer shorts in his mouth. "You're getting off on this, aren't you? I can smell your cunt from here." Elliot felt his ears burn, but barely had time to process his embarrassment because before he knew it, Tyrell had edged backwards and had his fingers on Elliot's cunt. Tyrell gently flicked Elliot's clit and laughed as his legs twitched. Tyrell was suddenly in front of Elliot's face, who wondered if he was disassociating or if Tyrell really could just move that quickly. Suddenly, Elliot felt the underwear being removed from his mouth and being replaced by Tyrell's soft, thin lips and warm tongue.   
  
"Now," Tyrell began, whispering into Elliot's mouth as he broke the kiss. "Before I fuck you, I'm going to make you come and when I do, you're going to scream out my name. Understood?" Tyrell paused, and watched Elliot defiantly stayed silent. The man on top of him growled and slapped the other on his right cheek, smiling as he winced and recoiled. " _Understood_?"   
  
"Y-yeah," Elliot stammered.   
  
"Good boy," Tyrell said softly, pushing himself down in between Elliot's thighs. He looked at the cunt in front of him in fascination. He stroked, the inside of Elliot's thigh and chuckled when the legs next to him shook with impatience. Suddenly, Elliot felt Tyrell's tongue flick his click once, gently causing his back to arch and whine. Barely a second later, there was a warm, wet, long tongue being thrusted inside of him and Elliot attempted to wrap his legs around Tyrell's neck in an attempt to push him even deeper into them. Of course, since his feet were tied to the bedposts, that wasn't really possible. That being said, feeling this young man writhe and scream whilst he explored the inside of him with his tongue made it all worth it. Tyrell felt Elliot's thighs bang into the side of his face and grinned. He wrapped his left arm around Elliot's waist and pressed his index and middle finger into the Elliot's clit before he slowly started to rub in circles. As he got faster, Elliot's breathing did to. He's getting close, Tyrell thought. Let's see if he remembers. Suddenly, Elliot's legs stiffened and his back arched.   
  
"Oh fuck, Tyrell! Oh god, Tyrell, TYRELL!" Elliot screamed as Tyrell felt his come gush all over his tongue and face. He was so pleased with what he'd managed to do he didn't even grimace too much about what a mess his face was in. Tyrell sat back, and then crawled forward pressing himself into Elliot, pushing his tongue into his mouth and biting his lip.   
  
"Good boy. Now clean me up," he whispered, barely an inch away from his face. Without having to be pressed further, Elliot began to lick and suck his own come from around Tyrell's mouth. Spit wasn't that much better but given how hard his cock was at the moment, Tyrell tried not to think too much about it.  "I have to fuck you right now," he added, jumping off of the bed and untying Elliot, giving him a second to rub his wrists and stretch a little before getting back into position. He picked Elliot up by the hips and spun him around, pushing his head into the mattress. Tyrell used one hand to grab Elliot's waist and pressed the tip of his cock into Elliot's cunt. Tyrell grabbed the man's waist and slammed his cock into his bent over, come covered slut as hard as he could causing Elliot to let out a shocked, pained scream that was followed by heavy breathing and moaning. He slammed into his pet as hard as he could, unable to restrain himself he started to moan too. He could see that it was at this point the Eliot started to smile with satisfaction. Suddenly, Tyrell got harder and faster and Elliot knew it was because he was about to come, sure enough Tyrell pulled out of him and he felt something hot wet land on his arse and lower back. Elliot squirmed as he felt Tyrell's come drip down his arse crack and onto his cunt. Before Elliot could readjust, Tyrell shoved two of his fingers inside of him an attempted to thrust as hard as he was before, it didn't take long for him to press three, then four fingers into him using his own come as lubrication. He was about to wonder if he would be able to fit his whole hand in when suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of Elliot screaming 'Tyrell' as he tightened and spasmed over his hand. He slowly pulled out and allowed Elliot's knees to give way underneath him.   
  
Tyrell collapsed over him and wrapped his arms around Elliot, kissing the top of his head, his neck and shoulders.   
  
"You okay?" Tyrell asked, satisfied when Elliot nodded. He fell back into the pillow as Elliot pushed back into him, Tyrell smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. He tried to ignore the vibrating that was coming from his trouser pocket that made a loud sound against the wooden floor. He knew it was Joanna but he didn't really care at the moment. 


End file.
